Zashely Story
by Cutiegrl8
Summary: CORBIN AND ZACK ARE ALWAYS DOING CRAZY THINGS. THIS IS ONE OF THEM. ZACK JUST CAN'T LET GO OF ASHLEY EVEN THOUGH THE DARE IS OVER.


Zashely Story: Leslie's Version

Narrator: Zack and Ashley were best friends until they went to high school. Ash was a nerd and Zack was a popular. Vanessa came along and started dating Zack. Ash and Zack stopped hanging out. Then Ash was mean to everyone but her friends. Zack was a player when Vanessa wasn't around but never had two girlfriends.

Zack: hey babe (to V)

Vanessa: hey sweetie (they kiss)

Ashley: (passes by them)

V: you need a makeover nerd

A: whatever loser (felt sad about what V said)

V: babe I got to go but see you later

Z: ok

AFTER SCHOOL

A: I have to get a makeover Miles (sad)

Miley: ok I am coming to help

A: thanks (kind of happy)

AFTER MAKEOVER  
M: Oh my gosh

A: what (scared)

M: you look hot

A: thanks (happy and excited)

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

All boys: woah (one whistles)

A: (smiles)

WITH ZACK AND CORBIN

C: do you know what day it is

Z: yes so what is my dare

C: (evil smile) you have to date the Ice Queen

Z: your on man

IN CLASS

Jake Ryan: (stops talking to Zack and stares at the door)

Z: what man (looks at the door)

All boys: (whistle)

A: (smiles)

J: dibs

Z: no way (starts to argue)

A: (laughs quietly)

Z: (sends letter to Ash saying)

Ash

I need to talk to you after class please

3 Zack

A: (replys)

Zack

Ok wait for me after class

3 Ash

Z: (smiles)

AFTER CLASS  
Z: (waiting for Ash)

A: (walks out) what's up

Z: I was wondering if you want to go out

A: what about Vanessa

Z: I dumped her

A: let me think about it ok

Z: go ahead (smiles and leaves)

A: (smiles) (runs to Miles)

M: what's up

A: Zack asked me out (happy)

M: no way not good he is dating V

A: what no he said he dumped her (confused)

M: Look (points to Z and V making out)

A: whatever forget him then (sad/almost crying)

M: good

AT LUNCH  
Narrator: Jake, V, Zack, Corbin, and all the populars sit with Ash and Miley

A: what's up guys

E1: can we sit here

A: sure

J: hey Ash do you want to maybe go out sometime

A: sure

Z: (really mad but doesn't show it) Ash can I speak to you outside)

A: sure (confused)

Z: (they leave) why did you say yes to Jake

A: because Miley and I saw you and V making out

Z: oh you saw that (surprised)

A: yes so my answer to your question is no

Z: fine (leaves sad)

A and M: (leave)

NEXT DAY

A: (crying)

M: what happened

A: Jake hit me (has a purple eye)

Z: (passes by)

M: let's put make up over it

A: ok

Z: (goes up to them) what happened

A: nothing (turns away)

M: Jake did that (turns away)

A: (cries and nods her head)

Z: (leaves to find Jake) (finds him)

J: what's up

Z: (punches Jake) don't mess with girls' man

J: (runs) (bleeding)

Z: (finds Ash) hey babe you ok (feels sorry for her)

A: I am not your baby and yes I am ok thanks

Z: no problem see you babe (leaves)

A: (screams) I am not your babe

Z: sure your not (sarcastic) (screaming)

AFTER SCHOOL

Z: Vanessa you cheated on me we are over

V: please no (fake cries because it's an act for Ash)

Z: (whispers to V) great job it working

V: (still fake crying) (whispering) no problem

A: (comes over) (passes with out a word)

V: (quietly) damn it didn't work

Z: hang on be right back

V: ok

Z: (leaves)

AT ASHLEYS HOUSE

Z: (plays Ash's favorite song You Belong with Me)

A: (comes to balcony)

Z: this is how you make me feel (yells)

A: (smiles) (walks downstairs)

Z: (smiles) (walks towards her)

A: (hugs him)

Z: (lifts up her chin and leans in)

A: (leans in) (they kiss)

A and Z: (smile) (feels sparks)

Z: so do you want to go out

A: sure (in a sweet voice)

Z: (takes her upstairs) (talk for hours)

A: why do you like me Zack

Z: because you are my forever

A: Aw Zack (they kiss)

NEXT DAT AT SCHOOL

C: so you win man (to Zack)

Z: I guess I do

C: now you just have to dump her

Z: why

C: your dare is done I wonder how you survived the Ice Queen

A: (passes by) I am only a dare you jerk (slaps Zack) (leaves)

J: (grabs Ash and locks themselves in a closet secretly) call Zack

Z: (answers phone) hello

J: (holding up a sign to show what Ash should say)

A: (reads it and says it) (cries and says) help me Zack he's got me I love you if you don't help I will die

Z: Ash where are you (worried)

J: (takes the phone) Now I have your girl

Z: If you hurt her I will kill you

J: times ticking find her by midnight or she dies

A: (in background) I am in a closet

J: shut up (slaps her)

A: ahhhhhh (crying)

Z: stop it ( angrily)

J: you better hurry (hangs up)

Z: Corb I got to go find her

C: I will help

Z: ok tell everyone to find a closet in the school

C: ok (leaves)

Z: (finds Miley) Miles

M: what's up

Z: (tells her everything)

M: oh my gosh let's go find her

3O MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT

Z: dang it still no sign (worried)

WITH ASHLEY

J: call him

A: (nods) (calls Zack)

Z: (picks up) Jake if you…

A: help me Zack

J: (leaves to go get something)

A: ok listen I am in the Janitor's closet hurry (hangs up)

Z: (calls everyone) (tells them)

E1: (looks for her)

M: found her (yells) Ash

Z: (finds Jake) (they fight) (Zack wins)

A: (hugs and kisses Zack)

Z: (takes her home)

A: thanks Zack you're my hero (hugs him)

Z: no problem I will see you tomorrow

A: really (happy)

Z: yes

A: bye (kisses him)


End file.
